


Victory Tastes So Sweet

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash February 2017 [3]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: disney_kink, F/F, Giant/Tiny, Human Ariel (Disney), Licking, Macro/Micro, Non-Consensual, Referenced Vore, Revenge, Tentacles, Ursula (Disney) Wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: Returned to her full form after defeating Triton, Ursula toys with the once-mermaid who made it all possible. Giant!Ursula/tiny!Ariel.(Age is not stated, but Ariel is implied to be her canon age of 16.)





	Victory Tastes So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt for this was simply, "[human!ariel/ursula - size kink](https://disney-kink.dreamwidth.org/3291.html?thread=7458523#cmt7458523)", and the requester did not specify whether that meant macro/micro or large insertion, I will be writing one of each.
> 
> This is not something I had tried writing before, and is quite different from my usual fare, but it was certainly an interesting experiment. Thank you, anon requester, for encouraging me to broaden my reach.

With the tip of her tentacle, Ursula flicked open the door to the golden cage in which she kept her favourite pet, and drew her out. Ariel had fought, once, but now her squirming was as much habit as true fighting, and she had stopped trying to bite when she had realised that Ursula’s skin was far too thick to break.

The tentacle wrapped easily around Ariel’s tiny, nude form, and Ursula smirked as she raised the once-mermaid up and deposited her into one outstretched hand. Ariel sat up in her palm, thighs pressed together but no longer bothering to try to hide her breasts, and gave her a vicious, angry look.

“What do you want?” she said.

“What do I ever want, my jewel?” said Ursula. She reached in with her other hand and ran one nail the length of Ariel’s leg. Ariel tried to draw away, from the finger as large as her own thigh, but in one sharp pinch Ursula caught hold of her hair and pinned her in place.

Ursula’s nail scraped teasingly along the length of Ariel’s leg again, then she nudged her finger between Ariel’s legs and levered them apart.

“No! Please, stop!”

Chuckling to herself, and ignoring Ariel’s attempts to push her away, Ursula turned her finger over between Ariel’s thighs, running the pad of her finger up between them, over the red-haired curls of her cunt, to her stomach. Ariel’s hands batted at her fingertip, and Ursula responded by pressing the edge of her nail into the girl’s soft stomach until she squealed.

Oh, it felt so _good_ , to be her true self again.

She let up the pressure as Ariel panted for breath, and concentrated on her cunt, rubbed insistently against it. It would be as good as a thigh to frot against, she knew, and despite Ariel’s squirming and huffed refusals it was not long before Ursula could feel wetness against her skin.

“You see?” she purred, pressing harder into the girl’s cunt to feel her writhe. “You do like it, after all.”

“Please–” and oh, but she was sobbing, how pretty. She had made her deal, after all, had promised herself to Ursula in exchange for her chance with her prince, but she had failed, and now both of them were Ursula’s pets. The crown was on her head, the trident in her hands, and the sea and the land both answered to her appetites.

Whatever form those appetites might take.

Holding Ariel in place by her hair still, Ursula brought the girl up to her mouth, and ran her tongue straight along her. She did not taste of much, faintly sweat and the seawater with which she washed, but what made it best was the way that she wriggled against Ursula’s tongue, the feel of her arms batting at the tongue long enough to cover her all at once, the way that it felt against Ursula’s flesh when she screamed.

She squirmed her tongue between Ariel’s legs, broader than her finger had been, and just caught the salt-sweet taste of her cunt. A chuckle ran through her, made Ariel burr against her, as she drew one of those longed-for legs into her mouth and sucked on it. She could bite it off if she so wished, they both knew it, and at times she would press her teeth against the tender flesh to hear how Ariel screamed. But for now she sucked at the delicate limb, wrapped her tongue around it and let her plush lips run back and forth along her thigh.

It was so addictive, to hold someone in her grasp like this, human or mermaid. Humans were easier, in some ways, those gangly legs so much more fragile than a mermaid’s solid, muscular tail. Ariel kicked with her other leg, but Ursula barely felt it against her face, little more than a fly’s swat as she sucked harder, felt Ariel become more frantic against her lips. Then, laughing, she released her, and held her idly out once again.

She raised her tentacle; for all that they were monstrously thick at their roots, their tips were still finer than her fingers, and infinitely more controllable. She wrapped it around Ariel’s forearm, let her suckers pop at the skin, hard enough to leave visible pink marks on the pale flesh. Ariel tried to wrench her arm away, then remembered how the suckers felt and that it was better to stay still, that it would hurt her less. It was always amusing to see her fighting to do so, to feel her trembling as the tips of Ursula’s tentacles roamed across her body, plucking at the soft skin of her stomach, at her sensitive inner thighs, at her nipples to make her squeal and shudder in place.

But Ariel knew what was to come next, of course. The tentacle writhing up between her thighs, dipping into the wetness of her cunt, curling and teasing at her entrance. Ariel thrashed, and Ursula twisted her hair until she shrieked and pushed the tip of the tentacle further inside her at the same time.

“Please!” Ariel begged, and she was crying again, tears rolling down her face and oh, but Ursula considered licking up those beautiful salt drops. But there were always opportunities for that, and not so many opportunities like this, to twist and writhe a tentacle inside her and feel the hot, wet walls of her cunt clenching down against her own will.

She would not come, never did like this, but Ursula could still enjoy the slick feel of it, Ariel tried to push with her hands or kick with her legs at Ursula’s tentacle, but she had no chance, never had. Perhaps it gave her some hope, struggling like this; it was not as if Ursula minded, not when it made it all so much more amusing.

“Would you like to go back in your cage, little fish?” she cooed, letting her tentacle pulse like a thrust within her. Ariel whined. “Ask nicely, now, and I will let you.”

Ariel did not want the cage, but she wanted this to end, that much was always clear. Ursula smiled, a dangerous red smile of shining teeth, and ran the tip of her nail down Ariel’s leg again.

“Please!” Ariel yelped out. “Please, Ursula! Stop!”

“Well…”

Ursula withdrew the tentacle from the girl’s cunt, and Ariel groaned with relief and something more primal as she did so. But it was only to put the tentacle to her mouth instead, to force it between her lips as she groaned and press it into her throat until she gagged. Ursula’s skin was so thick that her teeth would never make a mark, not least when her jaw was stretched so wide that she could barely breathe, and Ursula watched indulgently as Ariel choked on her own cunt’s taste, fighting with both hands to push the tentacle away – like always – and unable to do so.

Like always.

“Since you ask so _nicely_ ,” she said, and released Ariel’s hair. A tentacle wrapped around her waist, as fast as a whip, and Ariel struggled as she was carried through the air again as if a fall and a dashing on the rocks below would be better than being kept alive as Ursula’s toy.

Perhaps, to her, it would have been. Some folk were always so short-sighted. Ursula had waited long, long years to take her revenge and make up for everything that she had endured, and now she fully intended to enjoy the fruits of her labours.

In all of the forms that they might take.


End file.
